Celestial Battles
by Cosmic Mystery
Summary: The start of a new beginning.


Part I Volume II Infinite Abilities  
  
By: Daryl Dibley  
  
"Oh just shut your mouth Fallon." Wolfen told Fallon sharply. They were in downtown Dayton. They both had the day off from school since it was staff training day. So Hera High was without it's student body for the day. Wolfen had been arguing on whom were their new guardians, with Fallon. "Come on Wolfen. They have to be pretty strong to be OUR guardians." Fallon pointed out in protest. He had to run now to keep up with Wolfen's strides. They approached a large stone gray building that held a single banner that read, "Tanabara Dojo and training gymnasium." "Where are they? The council said they'd be here!" "Look! There's somebody in there." Fallon pointed to a shadowy figure that seemed to be practicing martial arts of some kind. And, by the look of it, he or she knew it well enough. "Let's go in. That's probably one of them." Wolfen said, dragging Fallon behind her into the building, dumping him just inside the doorway. She ran to the man and stopped dead. She first noticed how tall the man was, maybe six feet tall or a few inches taller.  
  
The man had silver gray hair like an old man with the same colour eyes. The man had no shirt on just Jean pants. Tattoos of all kinds riddled the man's lean muscular torso and carefully muscled arms. "Wolfen, I presume," he said in a smooth English accent, "I'm Graham. Graham McKracken." Wolfen broke into giggles thinking of graham crackers being crushed into fine powder. "I assure you I'm not that frail." This surprised Wolfen wondering how this man knew what she was thinking. "I'm empathic and telepathic. goes good with the years I assure you." Graham told her. "So? Still couldn't beat me wimp." She smirked at him placing her hands on her hips. "I suppose you have proof to back that up." He mocked her. Wolfen growled angrily at Graham and instantly brought her hand back to smack his face when suddenly he disappeared before her very eyes. "You're much to slow you know. I see why the Council asked us to train you." Graham taunted her from behind. She spun around and punched forward her speed tripling it's own normal ratio. Even then he just kept dodging her high-speed punches. She kept attacking him out of fits of rage. She yelled at him then fired a massive explosion of fire, which formed into a fiery sphere that, headed straight for him. He simply held out his hand and caught the attack. Bringing front his other he squashed the ball into nothingness with a hiss of steam. He smirked and suddenly he was in front of her, his arms raised in a typical kickboxing style and released a deadly volley of lightning fast punches. She was trying her best to block those sledge hammer-like punches that made her skid along the ground with each attack. Then suddenly he held out both hands, the wrists pressed together and palm facing her. A tiny swirling black sphere appeared before his hands and then grew rapidly until it was the size of a beach ball. He fired it at her with a grunt. It sped toward her ripping up ground, and causing massive surges of wind to flow behind it. She made an attempt of dodging but it only followed her. Slamming into her back she felt a pain like no other, it felt as if he very atoms were screaming with raging agony. Like her whole body had suddenly erupted into flames that were burning her alive. What felt like forever had past before she collapsed to the ground twitching. As she regained control of her relieved body, Wolfen stood up grunting hard and panting like she was out of breath. That was the last straw, he was going to get it from her now. Her brilliant brown-red eyes, turning a shining gold. She screamed with a fiery passion that had erupted inside her. Her whole body erupting into flames, her silhouette was the only thing visible in the dancing flames. "MIGHTY HELLFYRE!!" She screamed at the ceiling then focused her thoughts back on destroying Graham. Two gynormous spheres of fire formed around her hands, which she launched, unto Graham with blazing rage. Fallon was already down the street screaming at the top of his lungs, when Graham had tried to stop the spheres of fire. After a blinding white light that forced Wolfen to close her eyes. She opened them after a few moments. She had returned to her normal state as she studied herself. "That was new." "Too right." Came a voice behind a veil of smoke and ashes. "Y-you're still alive?!" Wolfen asked in dismayed surprise. "Why wouldn't I be? I've survived worse." Graham replied as the smoke cleared away. Graham was indeed still standing. His Jeans were ripped and seared by the flames in some places. But his body was still unscathed. "I. hate. you." She managed to get out through tightly clenched teeth. "Nah. you'll like me in the future." He said smiling to her. "BullCRAP!" She spat at him. He sighed and went to the far back right end of the wrecked building with it's marbled floors all cracked and broken. He pulled on a boy uniform shirt and walked over to her. "Come on. I'll take to the bus station and get you back to Bay Orchard." He said and put his hands in his Jeans pockets and walked out calmly as if nothing had happened between them. She growled but reluctantly followed him out of the building and to the bus station. As Wolfen settled into the seat next to Fallon who was waving out to Graham, as Graham just nodded to them and left, disappearing all together. "Whatever he is. I don't like him." Wolfen said to herself as Fallon had just turned onto his side and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
THE END 


End file.
